


I Know

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Mycroft Holmes has a long overdue visitor to his Diogenes office
Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560907
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 ficlets, but I saw the prompt _snow_ and this is what my mind conjured first. I posted my official entry Johnlock yesterday, so I give this today.

Mycroft looked out the window of his Diogenes Office. It had begun to snow earlier, and thin layer of pure white blanketed the ground and foliage. Sunlight refracted from the snow near blinding to look at. He sipped his tea in contemplation as his eyes took in the scene.

This view was one of the reasons he took over this room and made it his one of his locations. It was a lovely relaxing view all seasons thanks to the excellent grounds crew, and though he was not fond of the winter cold, he did enjoy the quiet solitude of the snowy view most. There was a peacefulness to it that belied the sights and sound of the busy metropolis around it. It was quite lovely, _picturesque indeed_ , he conceded to himself.

The petite blonde woman seated at the desk behind him delicately cleared her throat in a not-so-gentle reminder of her presence.

He smiled inwardly as he continued to admire the view and ignore her. He could see something of her reflection in the glass and watched as she quietly, but nervously fidgeted in the damask visitors’ chair and looked around the exquisitely appointed room.

_The scene is as lovely as this conversation I need to have will be ugly. Such is life, it is all in the balance._

“You might as well get comfortable,” he addressed the petite woman at last, “we need to have a serious conversation, you and I.”

Wide blue eyes stared at him in complete innocence. Wide eyes that lied most beguilingly. Eyes that have lied for over a year under a false name and pretenses. A name that held up under deep inspection, just not as deep as his team can look. A pretense she can keep as far as he was concerned, under conditions.

Conditions that were about to be spelled out.

Mycroft reached in a pocket, and without looking at her, pulled out a silver thumb drive and dropped it on his desk in front of her. He heard as she barely, just barely, choked down the stunned gasp that was about to escape her lips at the sight of it.

He knew she would recognize it as hers. He knew she would know where she had it hidden in what she thought was a very secured location. He knew she would now understand the fallacy of such when it came to him and his people. She was smart. Any attempts to dissemble fell away as she took a breath and gave a quick nod of acceptance of the situation. She had no choice.

"You did not open it." She visually inspected the device before she picked it up and pocketed it. “And you did not tell.”

"No, I did not have to open it because I have always known _exactly_ who you are. The moment I saw the four initials written on it confirmed it. And as long as you continue to… shall we say _behave_ … I won’t have to tell.” Mycroft glanced out at the bucolic snowy scene out his windows one more time before he sat in his chair at the massive desk and faced her fully.

“But my brother has returned now and as Watson's fiancée you've made yourself an integral part of their lives. As such, there are some ground rules we need to establish, Mary Morstan.” Mycroft took a sip of his tea and passed a cool eye over the woman, “or should I say Rosamund Petrushenka?"

**Author's Note:**

> Since the canon show did not provide a surname for her _real_ name (yet?), Rosamund Petrushenka is the name I gave Mary in my very first fic [ Beginnings End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161767) and chose to use it here.


End file.
